The Cloak of Death
by CypressWand
Summary: A story on the day James Potter handed over his Cloak of Invisibility to Dumbledore. STORY: COMPLETE


**The Cloak of Death**

Albus was skimming through rows upon rows of his book collection. Some he had bought for himself, but most had been gifted to him over the many years he had taught and ruled at Hogwarts. He had read every single book, though mostly out of sheer politeness than genuine interest.

Today however, he wasn't searching for anything informative to read. Somewhere hidden amongst the shelves was a book, once gifted to him by someone who he had loved—and admired—dearly. A book that wasn't focussed on magical improvement or defensive strategies, but a book that contained children's stories, written by none other than Beedle the Bard.

With a spark of happiness, and yet, also with a flicker of sadness, Albus found the book hidden behind an old copy of _A History of Magic_. The blue fabric of the book had turned almost grey from all the dust it had collected. Albus sat down behind his desk, blew the dust from its cover, and placed the book in front of him.

Gellert had been known for his extravagant gifts. This copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, written in ancient runes, was a rare first edition. Despite his desire to keep it out of sight (and out of mind), it was also one of his most prized possessions. A link to the past that was hanging by a silver thread. A memory connected to something that had once been beautiful before darkness had come to swallow it whole.

He opened the book. There, on the first page, he found his name. The "A" was replaced with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows: a thing he had done to mark many of his books before leaving Gellert behind for good.

Fawkes cried a soft note, and a moment later someone knocked on the door. 'Please do come in, Mister Potter,' said Albus, and hid the book underneath a supply of colourful yarn.

'Good afternoon, Headmaster,' said James. 'Please, do feel free to call me James. "Mister Potter" makes me feel old.'

'Good afternoon, James,' said Albus with a smile, and pointed at the seat in front of him. 'In that case, do feel free to call me Albus. You are no longer a student, after all.'

James sat down in his appointed chair and placed a package on the desk. 'I brought what you asked for,' he said. 'It's been a rather useful item for my work as an Auror...but now with the prophecy, I doubt it'll be of any use once Lily and I go into hiding.'

'I'm grateful that you are willing to let me research it,' said Albus, unable to tear his eyes away from the package. 'It caught my attention the moment I saw you use it during a mission for the Order.'

'It is quite extraordinary,' said James, his eyes gleaming with pride. 'Unfortunately, my father was unable to tell me the story behind it before he passed away. I hope you will be able to find out a bit more.'

Albus looked up from the package, and a twinkle formed in his eyes. 'I promise I shall take good care of it. Do you mind?'

'Please, go ahead,' said James. 'It's yours for as long as you need it.'

With the curiosity of a child, Albus unwrapped the package. His hands disappeared into nothing as he held up the cloak for a closer look. It felt like water had turned to fabric in between his fingers. 'Remarkable,' he mumbled. 'Unlike anything I've ever seen.'

'Could you tell me why this cloak in particular is so remarkable?' asked James. 'I mean, there must be more Invisibility Cloaks out there. Auror Moody has one as well, if I remember correctly.'

'Mister Moody does indeed own an Invisibility Cloak,' Albus explained as he folded up the cloak. 'One he created himself with the use of spells and potions. The difference between yours and his, is that the magic of Mister Moody's cloak will always wear off at some point in time. The cloak that you just handed to me, however, has gone unchanged throughout the centuries. That, is what makes it so remarkable.'

James looked at his cloak with a new set of eyes. 'So it's more special than I thought it was. I do hope you can tell me a bit more about it once you've done some research.'

'You have my word,' said Albus. 'Now, onto something different. I believe I may have found a place where you, along with Lily and your son, can go into hiding.'

'It's not abroad, is it? I don't think Lily will—'

Albus shook his head to prevent James from rattling on any further. 'It's in Godric's Hollow. I'm sure you've heard of it before.'

'Godric's Hollow?' said James with a perplexed look on his face. 'Where Godric Gryffindor was born?'

'The very same,' said Albus. 'Coincidentally, I used to live there as well when I was younger. The cottage I lived in is still there and is already under the protection of old magic. I still want to suggest placing a Fidelius Charm by means of extra precaution. Are you familiar with this charm?'

'I am,' said James with a nod. 'That means I would have to pick someone as a Secret Keeper, right? Would you perhaps like to—'

'—James,' said Albus with a wave. 'I don't think it would be wise if it were me. It would be too obvious. Someone from your own group of friends may be a better choice.'

'Alright,' said James. 'Then I better head back and suggest it to Lily.'

Albus leaned forward and looked James straight in the eye. 'If Lily agrees, then I want to see you here in my office with her and your son by eight o'clock tonight. Make sure you have settled on a Secret Keeper before that time.'

James nodded in understanding and stood up. 'Thank you for everything, Albus.'

Albus watched James head for the door and was about to pull out Beedle the Bard's book from underneath the pile of yarn when James turned around again.

'Albus,' said James, a tone of concern evident in his voice. 'There's one more thing I'd like to ask.'

'Of course,' said Albus. 'What is it you wish to know?'

'It's about Snape,' said James with a sigh of frustration. 'Are you sure, _absolutely_ _one hundred percent sure_, that he can be trusted? Ever since Lily heard he's been working for the Order she's been wanting to reconnect with him again.'

'This is not about Severus Snape, is it?' said Albus, the corners of his mouth curling into a smile. 'What I'm about to say may be something you don't want to hear, but I wish to be honest with you more than I wish to give you false reassurances.'

'I can take it,' said James.

'Oh, I have no doubt about that,' said Albus, rather amused by James's obvious display of disdain. 'James, you must keep in mind that you and Lily share a child together, but Severus and Lily shared a life together. If she wishes to reconnect, let her. Just because you married her, doesn't mean you get to share everything with her. That past belongs to them, and them alone.'

James huffed in bitter resentment but didn't argue with Albus's statement. 'I'd better head back. She must be starting to wonder what's taking me so long. Have a good day, Headmaster.' He slammed the door behind him, causing Fawkes to jump up and several portraits to swear under their breath.

Albus shrugged it off and from underneath the pile of yarn he pulled out his copy of Beedle the Bard. He was positive that the Potters would arrive by eight o'clock, and so he shifted his focus back to where he had started.  
He opened the page again where he had scribbled his signature. From the inside of his robes he pulled out his wand and placed it on top of the folded Invisibility Cloak. 'You always believed it to be true, didn't you, Gellert?' he mumbled to himself. 'First the Elder Wand. Now the Invisibility Cloak. All we have left to do is find the Ressurection Stone. Perhaps, one day, I can finish what we started. Then we shall become the true Masters of Death.'


End file.
